


Love

by MisheruFAD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Porn, Shota, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Uchihacest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisheruFAD/pseuds/MisheruFAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different forms of love and Sasuke is shown all of them. Even though some forms of love aren't meant to be shared within close families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother

Itachi loved his little brother.

  
It was because he loved him that he showered him in all forms of love. Itachi may be only 13 but even he knew how to show Sasuke he loved him in a more intimate way.

Which was why he always came by Sasuke’s room nearly every night to show him.

Sasuke, only 7, didn't understand why Itachi did what he did to him. He didn't like it all that much. Itachi wasn't exceptionally thoughtful on how Sasuke felt throughout the whole process.

"Spread your legs more, Sasuke."

Itachi was commanding and firm and if Sasuke was too slow to comply, he could get rough.

Sasuke lay on his stomach atop of his bed, his pajama shirt bunched upwards by Itachi’s hand. His pajama pants pushed down to his knees. Sasuke spread his legs so his small penis was laying against the bedsheets. Each time Itachi came by, Sasuke would be uncomfortable. Rarely did he feel good.

Itachi would bite Sasuke at the back of his neck and dig his fingers into his hips.

It hurt. Itachi was more possessive than his father.

Sasuke turned his head so he wouldn't be face down. Itachi nipped at Sasuke’s exposed ear, earning him a cry of surprise from Sasuke.

"That hurt!"

"Don’t be such a baby."

Itachi kneeled back, spread Sasuke’s buttcheeks apart, and settled himself before Sasuke’s asshole. Sasuke clenched in anticipation of his big brothers’ penis touching against his ass.

Itachi knelt over Sasuke’s smaller frame, bit Sasuke’s shoulder, and slowly entered into Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a small cry at the intrusion. He could never get used to his brother. His brother never bothered to prepare him. Sasuke had to think of things he liked to get used to it. At least his brother didn't ram into him. Itachi would take it slow only at these moments.

Itachi did his best to keep his own voice low. He didn't want to be the loud one. That was Sasuke’s job.

Sasuke’s hands fisted the blankets beneath him and he slightly squirmed, it was uncomfortable nearing painful. It came to a point where he couldn't stand it and started crying.

"Itachi-... Itachi it hurts. It hurts."

Sasuke sniffed and squirmed beneath Itachi which did no good.

Itachi swallowed a pant and kissed his brothers’ tears.

"It’s okay. I’ll make it better. Just relax, don't think about it hurting, just close your eyes and breath slowly…”

Sasuke swallowed a sob and closed his eyes. He willed his body to relax. Past experience taught him that nothing good would come out of him being stiff.

Itachi had stopped pushing in, and once Sasuke stopped crying, he began to slowly thrust in until his balls touched Sasuke’s ass.

Itachi let out a satisfied groan. Sasuke let out a breath of relief and Itachi began to move.

He started off slow, then sped up. His legs on either side of his little brothers’. Itachi used his hands to spread Sasuke’s buttcheeks. Trying to go farther in.

Sasuke panted beneath him, trying to breath against his brothers’ weight on him.

The bed bounced as Itachi fucked Sasuke in the ass.

"W-wait, s-slow down, I-tachi!" Sasuke’s head slightly bounced against the bed and he tried to still himself by grabbing onto his bed sheets although futile as it was.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a short chuckle as he picked himself up off of Sasuke and began to instead push Sasuke by the hips into the bed, letting the springs of the mattress bounce Sasuke right back up. He does quick thrusts that way, bouncing Sasuke against the mattress and letting that do the thrusting for him. It did wonders.

Sasuke didn't enjoy it. He had trouble keeping up with his breath and whimpered whenever he felt like choking.

"You’re so good little brother. I love you so much,"

Sasuke swallowed back his saliva and let go of the bed sheets to fold his arms before him and lift his neck.

"I-I love you too, I-tachi,"

Itachi leaned over him and craned his neck to kiss Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke whimpered as his brother snuck his tongue in and ran it across his teeth, his tongue, everywhere. He was used to kissing. But Itachi always did it to a point where he explored his mouth.

Itachi pulled away as his orgasm neared and he pulled Sasuke hips against his pelvis. When he came, Itachi groaned deeply and loudly into Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke shivered against his brothers’ covered cry and panted as he regained the breath he had lost from the kiss and the fuck.

Itachi lazily kept thrusting in, making sure he was milked dry and then pulled out. A thin string of semen connecting his dick to Sasuke’s small ass.

Itachi’s breath was labored as he got off of Sasuke and sat on the edge of the bed reaching for his shirt he threw on the floor.

Sasuke was getting up on all fours to get off the bed when he felt Itachi grab him by the arm.

"Nu-uh. You can't clean yourself off yet."

Sasuke made a face, "What? Why? It’s still inside and my stomach hurts."

Itachi smirked and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Because I said so. And if I see you go into the bathroom, I’m going to come back and fill you up until it’s pouring out."

Sasuke pouted and laid down on his stomach again.

Itachi smiled and after he pulled on his clothes, he grabbed Sasuke’s pajama pants and underwear and pulled them upwards. Then he grabbed Sasuke’s blanket and covered him.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

He placed a kiss atop of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke turned his head in his direction and stuck out his tongue.

Itachi only smiled and left the room.

_‘Stupid Itachi and his orders.’_

Sasuke angrily thought as he flipped over to his side. He made a face at the sensation of his brother’s semen running down his buttcheek. Then he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the slight ache in his stomach and lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you in hell.


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, if brother/brother incest didn't bother you, then father/son might.  
> /If not, then see you at the end/

Sasuke was slowly brought back into reality when he felt a large warm hand rubbing his shoulder. He knew who it was before opening his eyes. 

“Father,”

Fugaku ran his hand slowly from Sasuke’s shoulder to his lower back. 

“Was Itachi rough on you again?”

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he turned to face his father who sat on the edge of his bed with the door to his room opened. 

“Itachi’s always rough with me. I tell him to slow down but he won’t. He just laughs and goes faster.”

Sasuke felt cheeky as he told his father this. Anything to try and get Itachi into trouble. 

Fugaku ‘hmm’-ed and used his other hand to caress Sasuke’s cheek. 

“Did you clean yourself?”

Sasuke shook his head. 

“Itachi told me not to but my stomach hurts!”

“Want me to take it out for you?”

“Please, Father,”

Fugaku helped Sasuke take off his pajama pants and underwear. 

Sasuke liked it better when his Father came to help him after Itachi. He could always make Itachi’s semen come out of his ass so his stomach wouldn’t ache the next morning. 

Sasuke was turned onto his back and he bent his legs so his father could grab his pants by the waistline and pull them down gently. His underwear came along with them and Sasuke felt the slight wetness of his brother’s cum pour out of his ass in few droplets. He hurriedly placed his hands beneath his ass so it wouldn’t dirty his bed.

Fugaku grabbed a towel beside Sasuke’s bed and promptly lifted Sasuke by the hips to place the towel beneath. Protecting the bed from any human liquids. 

“Okay Sasuke, your Father’s going to help you.”

Fugaku unbuckled his belt and Sasuke watched as his father unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to pull the front of his underwear down and slowly take out his cock. Sasuke noticed the slowly growing hardness of his father and couldn’t help it when his cheeks grew hot. 

Fugaku slightly chuckled as he grasped his own cock and pumped it slowly while watching Sasuke’s reaction. 

“Do you like watching, Sasuke?”

Sasuke felt the hotness spread to his neck and ears. 

“It’s just bigger than Itachi’s, Father… and mine..”

Fugaku nearly laughed, “When you get older Sasuke, yours will get bigger too.”

Sasuke found a small part of him deep inside fill with happiness. 

Fugaku settled himself before Sasuke on his knees as Sasuke opened his legs and spread them to have his Father be in the middle. Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the hips and dragged him upwards toward his crotch. 

Seeing that Sasuke was trying to get comfortable from the position, his pelvis being higher up than his torso, Fugaku grabbed a pillow, folded it and placed it under Sasuke’s back.  
Sasuke leaned back and relaxed as his father rubbed his hands along Sasuke’s thighs. 

His father was way more gentle than his brother that was for sure. 

Sasuke held in his giggles because it slightly tickled and tried to wrap his legs behind his father’s back. His father was too big and his legs just flailed in the air as the back of his thighs rested on the other’s lap. 

Fugaku ran his hands from Sasuke’s thighs to Sasuke’s small abdomen and smiled when Sasuke let out a giggle. 

It tickled. 

He rubbed slowly and one hand went from Sasuke’s stomach to his groin. 

Fugaku used three fingers to touch Sasuke’s balls, slightly grabbing and rubbing and squeezing, but never to the point of it hurting, and then to Sasuke’s small penis. 

Sasuke shifted and slightly squirmed but neither away nor toward his father. 

It just felt weird sometimes. 

He felt his father grab his penis and cup his balls after his other hand left from his stomach and felt him slowly pump his small penis. 

Sasuke felt funny, like getting warmer and his asshole twitched every now and then. 

Fugaku kept pumping until he grew satisfied with Sasuke’s hardness and ran a finger along Sasuke’s taint then asshole. A hand fondled Sasuke’s balls and the other slowly smeared Itachi’s pouring cum between the ass cheeks and every now and then he pushed a finger inside. 

Sasuke’s heart beat a bit faster as he felt the hands fondle him, already familiar with him doing this. 

Fugaku watched Sasuke’s reaction. Sasuke twitched and his asshole clenched but after a reassuring rub over his thigh, he slowly relaxed. 

Fugaku fingered him slowly, pushing in and out, feeling around inside and smearing Itachi’s cum. 

Sasuke let out a short grunt and he placed his hands on his father’s knees. 

“Are you comfortable, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke swallowed his saliva build up and shakily nodded. 

“Yes, it’s just that, it feels a little weird.”

Fugaku did his best to stop a grin from forming on his face. 

“Does it feel good, Sasuke?” 

Fugaku pressed another finger inside and slow massaged back and forth, loosening up Sasuke so that he wouldn’t be in too much pain. He watched as slight confusion crept on Sasuke’s face, enjoying in the fact that Sasuke might experience his very first ejaculation.

“It.. doesn’t hurt, it’s...” Sasuke’s breathing turned to slight pants as his father began to pump his penis, two fingers and a thumb together shaped into a tiny ‘o’. 

Sasuke let out a short mewl and quickly placed a hand over his mouth, surprised he let out such a sound. His father didn’t point it out but began to pick up his hand movement’s speed.

Sasuke’s legs trembled and he tried to control it but found that the more he resisted, the stronger the warm pit in his belly grew and his heart beat faster and his body grew warmer. His cheeks grew hot and he felt sweat prickle at the edge of his hairline. 

Fugaku’s massages over Sasuke’s prostate increased in pressure and he watched in fascination as Sasuke shut his eyes suddenly and placed his hands on Fugaku’s stomach.

“No, wait-! Father, I’m- I think I’m going to pee! Something’s coming out!-” 

Sasuke tried to close his legs, forgetting that his father was between him but Fugaku gently pushed them apart. 

“It’s okay, Sasuke. Let it out, you’ll feel better.” 

Sasuke’s body shook and trembled and the pressure he felt in his groin grew until he saw a white flash behind his eyes and an immense feeling of pure pleasure ran throughout his body. Shaking him from his head to his toes. Relief flood through him as he came, the white spilling over his small penis in his father’s hand and all over his father’s chest and abdomen. 

Sasuke panted as he came down from his high, experiencing for the first time an orgasm and ejaculation. 

He felt his father rub his fingers gently over his penis and wipe off the semen onto the towel below them. Then his father began to place his dick into Sasuke’s asshole; still twitching as he began to relax. 

Sasuke blinked slowly as his father pushed in, sheathing himself completely. The only slight resistance Fugaku met was quickly calmed by slowing pushing back and forth. When Sasuke relaxed once more, Fugaku began a steady rhythm of thrusting, bringing himself closer to the edge. 

He took care not to go too fast nor too hard. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke’s body slowly rocked to the rhythm Fugaku kept for himself. 

“Alright, Sasuke, I’ll take out Itachi’s cum for you now.” 

Fugaku nearly grunted as he thrusted deeper a few times before he came. 

Fugaku’s semen mixed with Itachi’s own inside Sasuke’s ass. He pulled out slowly, feeling the slight stickiness of the semen come pouring out.

Sasuke’s body still felt weak as his father fingered his butt, letting out the semen, and then wiping it with the towel. 

His mind felt hazy and he more so felt than saw his father wipe him down, put on his underwear but not the pajama pants, and then he was covered with his blanket. 

He felt a large hand brush his hair and felt warm breath on the nape of his neck, 

“Sleep well, Sasuke.”

Sasuke drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since the first chapter. In reality, I was trying to figure out how to write the sex scene (if I can even call it that). Figuring out how detailed it should be.   
> In the end, I gave in to my guilty pleasure and made it how I'd like to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you in hell.


End file.
